Ela
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Estava ferrado, muito... Tinha suas dúvidas em voltar pra Konoha, mas depois da guerra, o Dobe insistiu que pelo menos a conhecesse. Era uma amiga muito importante pra ele, e queria que eu me desse bem também. Amiga... Palavra mais dolorosa, ela nunca poderia se tornar a minha amiga, ela sabia? Naruto, o quão cruel você pode ser com a Hyuuga Hinata?
1. Início do erro

Sumário:

Estava ferrado, muito ferrado... Tinha suas dúvidas em voltar pra Konoha, mas depois da guerra, o Dobe insistiu que eu pelo menos a conhecesse. Era uma amiga muito importante pra ele, e queria que eu me desse bem com ela também. _Amiga_... Palavra mais dolorosa, ela nunca poderia se tornar a minha amiga, ela sabia que você a considera _somente_ como amiga? Naruto, o quão cruel você podia ser com a Hyuuga Hinata?

* * *

Início do erro

A quarta guerra ninja acabou, terminamos vitoriosos, mesmo depois de tantas perdas. Havia me juntado para lutar com Sakura e Naruto, e mesmo quase morrendo, conseguimos, com a ajuda de muitos, a vencer Kabuto. Dobe quase morreu também, mas com esforço da rosada, o idiota inconsequente continuou vivo.

Depois de muito pensar, poderia muito bem ser um kage, um melhor que Naruto. Mas se o Dobe não se tornasse o de Konoha, como poderiam comparar? No calor do momento, parecia a coisa mais interessante de se fazer, se tornar hokage e esfregar na cara daquele conselho que destruiu sua família. Contudo, lhe veio à mente: a Vila do Som. Sabia que aquilo não era uma vila, estava mais pra um laboratório de cobaias do Orochimaru, mas ainda sim, era considerada como uma politicamente.

Partir era uma boa escolha. Deixaria pra trás tudo de novo, mas retornar já esteve nos seus planos alguma vez? Prestes a partir, Naruto o impede, tinha alguém que queria que conhecesse. E foi aí que deu tudo errado.

Hyuuga Hinata, praticamente havia dado a sua vida pelo Dobe na luta do Pain. A garota que amava o Uzumaki, desde o início, mesmo quando o temiam, o odiavam, brigavam com o loiro. Claro que a conhecia, ela era de um renomado clã, na verdade, quando pequenos haviam sido apresentados, lembrava que seus pais tinham idéia de juntar os clãs, não era sempre que nasciam dois herdeiros no mesmo ano. Porém, tudo foi por terra quando sua família foi massacrada.

Ela estava linda, muito mais do que aquela menina que se escondia nos cantos, ou se enroscava nas pernas de um adulto. Será que Naruto sabia dos sentimentos que ela tinha? Será que sabia o quão sortudo era? Naruto nunca teve nada, e mesmo sendo um idiota, conseguiu tudo, e sem sair da Vila.

Força. Naruto até havia ficado alguns anos fora da Vila, mas ainda assim, havia treinado sob a assistência de um "residente" de Konoha. E agora era tão forte quanto o Uchiha. Assim como havia perdido sua família, Naruto nem chegou a conhecê-los. Contudo, havia conseguido criar uma, não eram de sangue, mas sentia que a família do loiro era muito mais unida do que a sua já havia sido um dia.

Amigos. Não sabia nem se possuía, porém, sabia que o Dobe praticamente conquistou a academia inteira quando pirralho, e agora? Será que a Vila inteira já estava sob sua amizade? Ou até as outras Vilas? Até viu o idiota conversando animadamente com os ninjas da Vila do Trovão. Algo que sempre invejou o seu melhor amigo, pois é... Até si mesmo não havia escapado da enorme corrente de amizade que o Naruto tinha poder de formar.

E o amor, sabia que tinha uma legião de fãs desvairadas. Só que aquilo não era amor, era uma admiração somente de seu título, seu sobrenome. E Naruto não tinha nada disso, sobrenome, título... Mas _ela_ o viu, ela o enxergou, e o idiota nunca a viu.

* * *

Então... Não me matem? Juro que estou planejando acabar aquela long que tenho postada... É só que... Eu mudei demais a minha escrita! T_T

Estou planejando reescrevê-la inteira... E daí surgiu a idéia pra outras fics quando bateu a preguiça de reescrever, e sabe como é né? A preguiça é a mãe de todos os pecados, então temos que obedecê-la, certo?

Aí eu fiquei sabendo do Sasuke, me deu ódio dele, fiquei com vontade de matar o sujeito...

(Portanto, quem gosta de Sasuke&Hinata, não sugiro a fic, eu odeio o Uchiha mais novo, irei maltratá-lo.)

E graças ao meu ódio a fic fluiu tão beem... Ela já está completa (com previsão de uma segunda parte), tem 10 capítulos e todos os capítulos tem 500 palavras - tirando o sumário e os comentários (Foi um desafio que impus a mim)

Sei que faz tempo... Mas posso pedir reviews? ^^'

***Imagem linda de capa não me pertence é intitulada ナルトくんの羽織 (Haori do Naruto-kun), feita pelo 鴨介, retirada do site Pixiv


	2. Inveja

Inveja

Não que tivesse reparado muito nela quando eram mais novos, ela realmente era uma garota estranha, seguindo o Naruto pelos cantos. Por um momento até tinha pensado que o loiro era uma cobaia para o treinamento de rastreamento dela, mas o dobe nunca seria um bom desafio... E ela era uma Hyuuga, só que nunca que ela chamaria mais atenção que o seu primo, o gênio.

Mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia ela estava radiante, havia deixado o cabelo crescer, com o rosto erguido, e aquele sorriso sem graça, suas bochechas um pouco coradas... Estava mais brilhante que o idiota laranja sem salvação ao seu lado. Sabia que o sorriso não era direcionado para si, a apresentação não havia deixado-a feliz por conhecê-lo, ela estava feliz por ter sido finalmente notada pelo Dobe. Ela era especial, havia sido apresentada para o melhor amigo do Dobe. E o Dobe, continuava Dobe por não perceber os sentimentos tão conflituosos que pareciam ter brotado no seu melhor amigo, seu irmão.

Havia decidido que ficaria algum tempo em Konoha, 3 anos, em três anos aprenderia tudo sobre política e como se comanda uma vila. Mas obviamente não era pra ficar um tempo com ela, nunca seria por isso. Obviamente precisava aprender sobre burocracia antes de começar a tentar organizar uma vila, principalmente uma tão corrupta como a Vila do Som.

Poderia aprender sobre política com a condição que seria fiel a Konoha naquele tempo de "hospedagem", e no primeiro ano estava proibido de sair da vila e realizar missões. Mas não estava realmente chateado por sua "punição", não estava em Konoha para ser um ninja melhor, estava ali para aprender.

Visitava-a constantemente, o escritório que foi designado era muito próximo da mansão Hyuuga. Das primeiras vezes, não era como se fosse sua intenção primária ir até lá. Estava passando, ela o viu e perguntou se não queria entrar para tomar um chá. E a partir daí se tornou um hábito, encontrava-se com ela e tomava um chá. Não conversavam, só tomavam um chá, apreciavam o jardim interno da mansão e despediam-se.

Sabia que ela não tinha as mesmas intenções que ele tinha, ela provavelmente só queria ser mais próxima do melhor amigo do cara que gostava. E viu uma oportunidade quando o viu passando depois do serviço. E parecia que o plano da morena havia dado certo, agora o loiro vinha buscá-lo constantemente na sua mansão para treinarem.

Não sabia quando passou dos chás e se tornou chá com guloseimas caseiras. Variavam de biscoitos ocidentais até doces tradicionais japoneses, e agora o loiro também os acompanhava. Chegava um pouco mais tarde, mas agora tinha que dividir a companhia dela com o Dobe. Eram reuniões barulhentas e cheias de risadas, só que os sorrisos dela, direcionados para o seu melhor amigo...

Odiava doces, mesmo os maravilhosos que ela preparava, doces deixavam aquele gosto ruim depois no estômago, um amargo no fundo da garganta. Passou a tomar somente chá. O Dobe podia comer todos os doces.


	3. Almoço

Almoço

Um dia, no horário do almoço, ela passou por lá para deixar uns documentos do clã. Encontrou-o comendo esses lámens instantâneos que o Dobe tanto gostava. Estava com pressa, não tinha tempo, a coisa mais rápida e fácil de comer era aquilo! Não tinha nada que poderia fazer sobre a conveniência e praticidade que aquilo tinha a oferecer. Então ela fez um trato, deveria passar de manhã na mansão e pegar uma marmita de almoço. Ela fazia o da irmã, mais um não seria trabalho nenhum. Dois dias depois, o idiota do seu amigo loiro descobriu, e agora, ambos teriam um preparado por ela.

.

.

.

Hinata voltava das compras, até que viu a integrante do time 7. Essa fofocava com a Yamanaka na frente da floricultura da família da loira. Conversavam sobre a rosada ainda não ter voltado a falar devidamente com o Uchiha.

Nunca havia puxado conversa com as duas, mas realmente era injusto ela poder ter tanto contato com o Uchiha e nem ao menos gostar dele! Provavelmente seria muito justo se pudesse ajudar.

– Ahn... Er... – Sua vergonha não poderia ser mais forte agora! Ela queria ajudar o Naruto-kun a juntar o antigo time 7, certo? – Haruno-san?

.

.

.

Às vezes o sabor mudava. Será que ela estava testando novas receitas? Mas não teria coragem de dizer que preferia o antigo. Ela estava fazendo-o sem pedir nada em troca! Talvez devesse elogiar nos dias que gostava. Só que nunca teria coragem de dizer o contrário quando ela lhe perguntava com aqueles olhos brilhando.

– Estava bom o almoço, Uchiha-san?

Nunca respondeu àqueles olhos brilhantes.

.

.

.

Sakura levou um susto com a Hinata puxando assunto consigo. Nunca realmente falou com a morena. O único contato que lembrava, era ter salvado-a depois da luta contra Pain. A morena havia demorado um pouco para conseguir criar coragem para conversar com elas, estava com a porquinha na hora, mas valeu a pena toda a espera.

Depois de algumas aulas com a Hyuuga, Sakura havia aprendido a fazer muitos pratos para colocar no almoço do Uchiha. E aquele seria o dia que perguntaria pessoalmente o que o moreno achava sobre a sua comida. Sabia que a Hinata às vezes colocava as suas tentativas na marmita do Sasuke, sabia também que ele não respondia se estava bom ou não. Mas quem em sã consciência falaria mal da comida pra cozinheira que você não paga?

Naquele dia conseguiria respostas.

.

.

.

Num novo dia, Sakura havia aparecido no seu trabalho, e trazia consigo um almoço parecido com o seu. Provavelmente a Hyuuga havia feito um almoço pra médica também. E a Haruno fez a mesma pergunta da morena.

– Como está o almoço, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura não era a Hyuuga. Será que a Sakura contaria para ela? Bem, será que mostraria que ele estava sendo gentil e atencioso com a Hyuuga? Ou que ao menos estava prestando atenção no que a morena preparava?

Naquele dia, Sakura partiu antes de terminar o almoço, e o dele havia voltado ao que gostava. Sakura devia ter contado.


End file.
